A Time and a Place for Everyone?
by Kisuke Namikaze
Summary: Takes place 6 months after the destruction of Vegnagun. Tidus and Yuna must save the worlds again but this time with some help from the other FF characters. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

A Time and A Place for Everyone?

By Tidus1234

_Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own the Final Fantasy franchise or its characters; Square-Enix does._

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Six months after the team from the Celsius had destroyed Vegnagun. They were still looking for some evidence of Tidus; so that he could be brought back from wherever he was. Leading the search was of course Yuna, but sadly Brother died in a fight nine months after the destruction of Vegnagun. Yuna tried her hardest to save him, but alas the strength of the Basilisk venom was to powerful even for Yuna. Immediately after sending was completed; Yuna found a ancient tome of prophecy that foretold that the one who is a dream of the fayth, will return to the world of the living, three years after the eternal destroyer, Sin, had been banished forever. Also it mentioned that the great guardian Auron would return from the farplane. Although it didn't say why he would return, it hinted to a new evil would arrive wether or not Tidus and Auron returned to the world of the living.

As Yuna, Rikku, and Paine returned to the Celsius, a fayth whom Yuna didn't recognize at first. Then Yuna exclaimed, "You're Bahamut!"

"Yes, I am called Bahamut and not so loud please," the fayth replied, "and I have some information for the three of you."

Yuna asked, "What is this about? And I am not in the mood for any long and drawn out reason."

"Well if you would shut the hell up for one second," replied Bahamut, "here is the spell that will bring Tidus back to you, and now for the real reason that I'm here Sir Auron will be returning wether or not you bring Tidus back or not, there will be a new evil threatening Spira, and all we know about them is that they call themselves the 'Darkness Warriors'," and Bahamut left before Yuna could even get another word out and she stormed off to her room and laid down.

After several hours of tossing and turning she got up and started studying the spell, by the design she could tell that she had the power for the spell, but nowhere the skill level for the spell. The Celsius had been docked at the Djose temple; after the destruction of Vegnagun, New Yevon fell apart, and Yuna as the High Summoner made all temples Gullwing recruitment sites. The Celsius flew to Besaid Island, as the Celsius docked the sensors picked up a tomb. The crew took one week to get ready as they didn't know what awaited them there. As they approached the island that the tomb is on the engines started to fail, the Celsius started to veer away from the island and fall to the ocean .

End of Chapter One

You can e-mail me at Constructive criticism is welcome if you are going to flame me your message will be immediately deleted also if there is no subject it will be deleted as well. Also if you want the story to continue please tell me.

Chapter Two Preview

The Celsius crashed into the sea as a deep booming voice echoed over the intercom. The voice said, "This ship is nearing the hallowed tomb of the first High Summoner, Yunalesca. So leave this place unless you can answer my three questions. So do you accept?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Darkness Appears

A Time and a Place for Everyone?

By Tidus1234

_Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own the final fantasy franchise or its characters; Square-Enix does._

A/N: Sorry about the long wait.

Chapter 2: The Darkness Appears

The Celsius crashed into the sea as a deep booming voice echoed over the intercom. The voice said, "This ship is nearing the hallowed tomb of the first high summoner, Yunalesca. So leave this place unless you can answer three questions, do you accept?"

Yuna quickly replied, "Yes, I accept, but before I do may I know your name. Now what is the first question?"

The voice then replied, "Yes, you may know my name I am the guardian of the Tomb." "Six months ago when you and your friends defeated Vegnagun, you saved Spira from what machina weapon and what person?"

Yuna thought for a moment then responded, "The person was Shuyin, and the machina was Vegnagun."

The voice then asked, "What is the name of the calm that you, High Summoner Yuna brought about and why is it called that?"

Yuna immediately answered, "The name of the calm that I brought about is 'The Eternal Calm', because it is supposed to last forever."

The voice then asked its final question, "my final question is… who was the last Sin and how did you defeat him?"

Yuna thought about it for a few minutes then answered, "The last Sin was my true loves father, Jecht; and the answer to the other half of the question is, my guardians and I went against the teachings of Yevon."

The voice was silent for a moment and then spoke, "those answers are acceptable," as the voice quieted the Celsius came back to life, Rikku immediately took the island and landed near the Tomb of Yunalesca. As the party left the ship a man wearing a red cape, had a golden arm, and red eyes stepped out of the shadows of the tomb's entrance and spoke, "I am Vincent Valentine, but you may know me as the guardian of this tomb."

Yuna replied quickly, "I am the summoner of Yore, and I am the summoner that brought about the Eternal Calm."

Vincent then said, "Greetings, High Summoner Yuna; yes you passed the first part of my test and now for the second part of it, you must beat me in one-on-one combat. Do you accept my challenge?"

Yuna immediately responded, "Yes, I do," and she then cast holy on him before he even had a chance to respond to her attack. Vincent was then revived by Rikku.

Vincent then said, "You have passed all of the tests, you may enter the tomb, but you will need a guide. May I call you, Lady Yuna?"

Yuna replied, "You may accompany us, but you may call me Yuna instead."

After several minutes of uncomfortable silence Vincent broke the silence and asked, "What are exactly are you looking for?"

Yuna replied, "The fayth told us that Tidus and Sir Auron were returning, so we were looking for information."

Vincent then said in a disappointed voice, "Yuna, we need to be out of here by sundown in three days or we will be trapped in here for over 1000 years, but if you had shown up on time we would have more time."

Rikku in an exasperated voice asked, "Just how late are we?"

Then Vincent replied in a matter of the fact voice, "Almost two and a half months.

Rikku then spouted off, "We only learned that Tidus and Auron were returning eight days ago and only two days ago this place appeared on our map. So mea!!"

Vincent replied, "Fine we are wasting time. We need to hurry on."

As they walked along Yuna asked politely, "Vincent have you ever heard of a group that calls themselves the 'Darkness Warriors'?"

Vincent thought for a moment and then replied, "Yes, I have heard of them they were around 1000 years ago. I know the names of three of them: Sephiroth, Jecht, and Shyuin, but I do know there are about ten of them.

As the party walked through the tomb under the guidance of Vincent the party made it to Yunalesca's chamber. Everyone started to look for spheres. As Yuna searched near Yunalesca's sarcophagus time froze, startled, she screamed.

"Shhhh!" a person in a dark blue robe who was about her height said, as he lowered his hood and revealed his head, Yuna gasped at who he looked like, he looked like Tidus except his hair color was hers, and then he said the strangest thing for Yuna to hear, "Hello, Mom," as he pulled out her old summoners outfit and Nirvana, along with a black sphere. He handed her everything except for the sphere. "Mom, I need to tell you two things, first my name Li Tiso, and another name of the members of the Darkness Warriors, number four in their ranks Lenne Tiso, my older sister by four years," and with that Li gave her a glimpse of the future if she failed to defeat the Darkness Warriors.

**Vision**

A landscape where the sun shone no more and Fiends ran wild even in Bevelle. It also showed Yuna kneeling before eight graves with the names on it saying: Tidus, Li, Lulu, Wakka, Paine, Rikku, Kimarhi, Auron and with that the vision faded into blackness and spoke, "Mom, that's what will happen if you fail if you don't win this battle." After he said this time resumed and Yuna was kneeling there crying.

**Vision End**

Rikku asked, "What's wrong, Yunie?"

Yuna sobbingly replied, "A Fayth claiming to be my son and who looks like Tidus just showed me what would happen if we fail, and all of the people that I care about will be dead," and with that Yuna said, "We need to leave."

End of Chapter 2


End file.
